


Protector

by RioRiley



Series: Stuck [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amputation, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Hospitals, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioRiley/pseuds/RioRiley
Summary: Bucky gets to meet his and Steve's baby, after returning home from being captured and tortured by the enemy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stuck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625800
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

It's early in the morning and for the first time in the three weeks since he delivered their baby, Steve wakes up to something other than their daughters high pitched cries. This time it's a phone call. Steves heart skips a beat or two as he answers his phone, taking in a deep breath as he puts the phone up to his ear. 

"Is this Mr. Steve Barnes?" The voice on the other line says stern yet slow.

"This is." Steve says softly as he leaves his bedroom and enters the living room in an effort not to wake their baby.

"Mr. Barnes, we've found your husband." The man says quietly.

Steve sits down before he otherwise collapses.

"Is he okay?" Steve asks.

"Sargent Barnes has suffered significant injury while in captivity of the enemy." The man says.

"When can I see him?" Steve asks quietly.

"He's on a military jet now, headed to a military quality hospital in New York." The man says. "He should arrive within the hour. He's sedated now, for the travel, and I think it would be in his best interest of you were there when he wakes up."

"I'll be there." Steve says through newfound tears before the man hangs up the phone.

Steve goes into their bedroom, doing his best not to wake the baby as he lifts her from her bassinet, changing her into a soft pair of American flag pajamas that Steve has designated for her to wear when Bucky got home. There was a while, where Steve truthfully thought Bucky would come home in a casket and the relief he feels knowing that while Bucky might not be okay, But at least he's alive, is immense.

He puts the baby into her carseat, still not having woke her, and strapd the seat into his car, driving the 45 minutes to the military base that the man said Bucky would be at. His heart is pounding, nervous and honestly scared about the condition that Bucky will be in when he sees him. Hes nervous, aboit whether or not Bucky is going to be okay. Hed nervous that bringing the baby might be too much for Bucky right now. He doesn't want to scare him.

Steve walks through the hospital corridor, and into the hospital, up to the front desk. There's a kind woman sitting there, who smiles as she notices him.

"Im here for Sargent Barnes." Steve says professionally. "I'm his husband."

"He just got in. It's going to take about ten minutes for our team to get him settled into a room, and then I can have a nurse bring you back to see him." The woman says. As she says so, Steve notices a familiar face walk down the hall, his neighbor, Tony. Tony sees him too, and walks to meet him in the waiting room. Steve sets the baby carrier down next to his feet.

Steve hugs him as soon as he is in arms reach.

"How is he?" Steve asks, knowing that Tony will be honest with him.

"Steve, he's going to be okay, but you need to prepare yourself for what you are going to see in the room." Tony says honestly. "The russians tortured him." 

"How bad is it?" Steve asks quietly.

"From what his commander said, they cut off his left arm with a dull knife as punishment for Bucky not giving them information, and splashed a large amount of acid over his body. About 50% of his body is covered in the burns, and them there are deep wounds from where they whipped him." Tony says. 

Steve throws up. Tony rubs his back.

"What am I supposed to do?" Steve asks calmly, but with clear fear etched into his features.

"Just be there for him. He needs you now more than ever." Tony says reassuringly. "Lets go see him." 

Tony nods. "Can I leave the baby at the nurses station for the first little bit?" Steve takes in a deep breath. "I Don't want to overwhelm him."

"Absolutely. I'll take you in to see him and as soon as it's time for me to leave you guys alone I'll go watch her myself until you're ready." Tony says calmly.

Steve walks with Tony through the hospital corridor, Tony carrying the sleeping infant in his arms. He leads him to a door. Steve can hear the whirring noises of the machines from outside.

"Steve, i need you to remember that that's still your husband in there." Tony says calmly, as Steve slowly opens the door, nodding.

Bucky's face is swollen. His eyes are closed. The blankets lay far too flat where his one arm should be. He's hooked up to oxygen, just a little cannula in his nose. There are a lot of bandages on him. Lots of gauze. Even on his face. And even though hes sleeping, Steve knows hes in pain. He walks to the side where Bucky still has his arm, and sits down in the chair next to the bed, grabbing Bucky's hand. 

Steve brings Bucky's hand to his lips and gives it soft and slow kisses. He watches a smile form on Bucky's lips. 

"Hey babe." Steve says softly. Buckys eyes open slowly but surely.

"Hey Punk." Bucky says with a small smile. "I've missed you." He wiggles his eyebrows in such a way that Steve instinctively knows means he wants a kiss. Steve obliges. He pulls away and notices Bucky wince slightly, knowing that Bucky wouldn't have wanted him to notice.

"Did I hurt you?" Steve asks, alarmed.

"No. Promise." Bucky says quickly.

"Buck they can get you some more pain meds." Steve says softly.

Bucky nods. "I know Steve. But I want to be awake. I want to see you." Bucky says quietly.

"I'm always gonna be here Buck. I'm not going anywhere." Steve says truthfully.

Bucky gives Steve the once over, settling on his abdomen. "You had the baby." He says as tears come to his eyes. "Oh my god i missed that." He starts to breathe heavy. "I wasnt fucking there." Bucky says through tears. "I fucking promised you i would be there." Hes sobbing now.

Steve gets into the bed with Bucky, careful not to jostle him too much. 

"Bucky, what matters to me most is that you're here now." Steve says quietly.

"I should have been there." Bucky says defeatedly.

"Damn right. You should have. None of this should have happened to you because you of all people didn't deserve this. You should have been able to be there with me, and i wish you had been. I wish none of this had happened. But it did happen. It happened and we are going to get through it together. You and me. And our daughter. As a family." Steve says through his own tears.

"We have a daughter?" Bucky asks shocked.

Steve nods. He kisses Bucky's cheek. "The nurse is holding her out in the hall. He's our neighbor, and actually helped deliver her. I can have him bring her in if you want?" Steve asks.

Bucky shakes his head.

Steve didn't expect that.

"I'm so scared." Bucky says softly. "I wasn't sure if I could be a good dad before but damnit Steve now I've got to do it all with one damn arm." Bucky says through more tears.

"It's going to be okay Buck." Steve reassures. "We'll figure it out."

"Can I meet her? Do you think she is going to be afraid of me?" Bucky asks

"She's only a couple weeks old Buck. She doesn't understand anything that goes on unless it comes to milk time. She's going to love you." Steve says confidently.

Steve pushes the nurse call button, and Tony is in their room in moments, with the baby. Bucky's smile lights up the room.

Tony hands the baby to Steve, who situates her so that she is laying on Bucky's chest. Her knees are bent, so she's in a position like the Child's Pose in Yoga. Bucky puts his hand on her instinctively. His hand covers her entire back.

"She's so small." Bucky says softly.

"Didn't feel too small coming out I can assure you." Steve says with a smile.

"What's her name?" Bucky asks quietly, admiring her tiny features.

"She doesn't have one yet. I've been calling her Baby Girl. I couldn't name her without you." Steve says quietly.

"You waited for me?" Bucky asks honored.

"Til the end of the line." Steve says with a smile as he watches Bucky kiss the top of their daughters head.

"Rae." Bucky says quietly. "It means protector."

Protector.  
Protect Her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! So I'm in college, and I've written an actual book. Like paper. Physical copy book. I have lived writing on Ao3, and I owe the world to my people here who have read the things I have written. It means the world.

Check out my book:   
https://www.blurb.com/b/10367532-sicker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey sorry for lapse in my writing. A lot of shit has happened and straight up ive never been this depressed in my entire life. I was raped at the beginning of this year, a month ago yesterday. Its been so hard, and so emotionally draining and im just trying to keep living, and keep breathing right now.
> 
> Thanks for understanding.
> 
> and check out part three.


End file.
